thunder storm
by bill560682
Summary: mark is 14 and still greatly fears thunder storms. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people in it.


mark is 14 years old and still afraid of thunder storms so he does the same thing tonight has has done for every thunder storm for at least the last 10 years, he crawls into his 17 year old big brother randy's bed so he can protect him. the reason mark fears storms is at age 4 he snuck outside to play in the rain the problem was the door locked behind him an this storm turned out to be a very bad thunder storm. his mother found him of course about 15 minutes later curled up at the back door crying later that night the storm started up again as brad and randy were being sent off to bed. randy heard something and decided to check it out while brad was using the bathroom. randy found mark in his room in the corner curled into a ball crying and the only thing he could get out of him was 'the scarey storm is back to get me' so randy decided to invite mark to sleep with him an that he would protect mark from the storm, plus he did not want to listen to brad about mark being a big baby. so ever since randy has protected mark from the storms.

the next morning after the latest storm turns out to be a first thou as mark is snuggling into randy he notices randy seems to have a problem the same problem he himself has had from time to time namely morning wood and or a hard on. now this of course is not the first time randy has had such a problem he is a 17 year old male after all but this is thou the first time mark has noticed his brother have such a problem. so mark decides to help his brother out to solve his problem as a thank you for all the years of being his protector from the storms.

so mark ever so gently pulls down his brothers sleep pants and boxers in the front so that all 6 inches of his brothers manhood is well within sight. mark then as gently as he can then wraps his right hand firmly around his brothers now throbbing cock. he then starts to slowly begin a steady up and down motion taking his hand all the way from his brothers hairy ball sack all the way to the tip of his now very stiff dick.

mark can tell from his own jack off sessions that his brother is getting close to shooting his load, mark begins to panic so much his left hand that is holding randy's sleep pants and boxers out of the way almost lets go. he had not thought about WHERE his brother would shoot his load at? if he just let it shoot out everywhere it would make a bit of a mess and randy may figure SOMETHING happened not knowing what but SOMETHING. so mark did the only thing he could think of rather then give his brother a case of blue balls which really suck he wrapped his lips around the head of randy's cock and kept pumping as fast as he could hoping not to wake his brother. it did not take long at all for the first taste of cum mark had ever had to hit his mouth, he thought it did not taste that bad at all of course when you have brad and randy as older brothers you can get used to a lot. mark knew there was more to come from memory of his own masterbation sessions so he kept pumping away to make sure he got it all so randy would have no clue what he had done for him as a thank you for being there for him all these years. now with his job done mark fixed randy's boxers and sleep pants back and curled into his big brother for a bit more sleep.

the next morning randy woke up recalling the strangest dream he had ever had. it involved mark of all people giving him a hand job and then drinking up his cum. it seemed so real at the time he had almost moaned out mark's name during it. an since there was a storm last night that would mean mark was in his bed even thou he had moved to the basement an moaning out your baby brothers name like THAT at any time would be a very big no no, let a lone if he is in the same bed with you at the time. now this was by far not the first time randy had a dream about he and a guy and sex but not his little brother well not so little any more but still he was older so mark no matter how tall he got would ALWAYS be the little brother.

2 weeks later and 2 storms later randy was really begining to think something was off. both storm nights had been followed by the same dream not dream about his brother and he and sex. randy knew he had to get to the bottom of this, did he have those kind of feeling for his brother or was it just that since his brother was in the same bed with him his mind used mark to take the place of whatever guy should have been in the dream. more than a week later randy was no closer to an answer then he was when he started. but the weather man did say storms tonight so maybe he would be able to figure it out if mark was there? it was worth a shot since his dreams he could remember since the last storm seemed totally normal.

randy was in his bed later that same night day dreaming about the cute guy in his honors math class it was about 10:30 so not to late when he noticed he had a problem namely a hard on and due to the storm that did show up mark would likely be here sooner rather then later so he needed to take care of this and fast. the only problem was he just heard the door to the basement open so it looked as if he would be stuck with the dreaded blue balls thanks to mark's poor timing. so he did the only thing he could and that was to pretend to be asleep and hope his problem went away without mark noticing. it did not take long for randy to hear mark climbing into bed with him and snuggle up to him as if he was an over grown safety blanket.

'WHAT THE HELL? DID MARK JUST START RUBBING HIS COCK THREW HIS PANTS? WELL I GUESS THAT ANSWERS THE QUESTION ABOUT THE DREAMS NOT DREAMS, AN WHY THEY SEEMED SO REAL AND HAD MARK IN THEM.' but what the hell was he to do now? hay what the fuck? it seems mark was not happy just stroking him threw his pants since mark now seemed to have removed that item along with his boxers at least to the point were his rock hard dick was now on display for all to see or at least for mark to see. damb now he is starting to jerk me off what the hell should i do? hell i am not going to have long to think if he keeps that up seeing as i am about to shoot my load. before randy's mind could get enough blood to think thou he felt what he had been dreaming of for oh so long namely a set of lips wrapped around the head of his now ready to burst prick. this is not right thought randy those are mark's lips but his cock did not seem to care as he then began to shoot load after load of cum into his 14 year old brothers mouth. well he was good i will give him that, no, no, no, this is mark my baby brother not some other hot guy. randy's brain went back and forth over everything how it was mark who did what he did without ANY help from himself and how he could not just tell mark he could not come to his room any more on stormy nights without a good reason and mark's age had never been a reason before let alone a good reason by it's self. an he could not tell anyone the real reason without getting himself in major trouble since of course poor little mark would NEVER do something like that on his own. randy went back and forth about how he did nothing to lead mark on and this was all mark's doing for almost an hour before falling asleep.

three weeks later and one storm later randy still had no clue what he was going to do. an to make thing worse it seems mark had decided to switch from hand jobs to full on blow jobs with the last storm. this was a great shock to randy to be woken up at 6:30 in the morning to find himself getting his first ever blow job an for it to have come from his own 14 year old younger brother. randy was so shocked in fact that he shot his load right then and there.

mark for his part after making sure he had gotten everything randy had to give just put randy's boxers and sleep pants back as they were and curled into him and fell fast to sleep again as if nothing had happened.

randy on the other hand was up the rest of the night trying to figure out what the hell was going on. i mean sleep walking ok but sleep blow jobs is a bit hard to believe so that was likely out. plus mark had given him a hand job when he first walked in the one night. there only seemed to be 3 real answers talk to mark about it or just learn to live with it till he moved out someday or hope mark grew out of needing to sleep with him when storm happened. so options 1 wait it out, 2 wait it out or 3 talk to mark.

randy decided to talk to mark in the morning.

"mark i think we need to talk." said randy as mark was getting up leave in the morning.

"what do you want to talk about?" asked mark not having a clue were this was going.

"i don't know how to say this but come right out. why the hell did you give me a blow job this morning? we are brothers for crying out loud." requested randy not really meaning to sound as harsh as he did but it is rather hard to sound any other way with such a topic.

"i have no clue what you mean." stated mark as he fled from the room.

a few minutes later in mark's room

"i just tried to say thank you an he jumps all over me like i am a monster or something. well if he does not want my thank you's then fine who needs him anyway. only babies are afraid of storms anyway." rants mark to himself while pacing his room.

randy did not get to talk to mark for days after that because mark always walked off in a huff whenever randy got near him.

tonight was another storm night but randy had not seen mark in a while which was strange when a storm happened mark was ALWAYS near at least one member of the family mainly himself his mother or his father but normally not brad since brad had only just gotten out of the big jerk faze he has been in as far as storms go since day one. brad did learn very fast to keep his mouth shut about mark and his problem with storms an it only took being grounded off and on for over 4 months, an if there was no one else yes brad would take care of mark during a storm but that was very rare. randy found mark in his room in the corner curled into a ball crying just like ten years ago.

"don't worry mark i am here i will protect you as i always have." stated randy as he ran over to mark and grabbed him into a hug.

"i...i was... i was just trying... i was just trying to say...i was just trying to say thank you for protecting me...i ... i was not...i was not trying to trying to...i was not trying to make you think i was a monster..."sobbed mark into randy's chest.

"you see mark i do not need thank you's like that it is a big brothers job to protect their little brothers. it is very nice that you wanted to do that as a thank you but it is unneeded. i can take care of those problems myself, an as far as you being a monster that could never happen. i just wanted to know why you were doing it? if you had just told me it was a thank you for protecting you from the storms we could have talked about it." randy babbled into mark's hair as he kept holding him tight against the storm outside.

"so i am not a monster? even thou i liked it?" asked mark with fear in his voice hoping his big brother would say no he was not a monster.

"of course your NOT a monster. just because you may like sex with other boys does NOT make you a monster. if it did i would have been a monster years ago."stated randy deciding to be totally honest with mark about the fact he was bisexual.

"you mean you like it too?" asked a totally shocked mark.

"well, i like the IDEA yes, i have yet to find a boy i like enough to have sex with who also likes boys. thou there is this REALLY cute guy in my honors math class but he is so totally straight." replied randy just glad to be able to distract mark from the storm outside.

"but i thought you liked loren?" asked a now very confused mark.

"i like the idea of sex with boys and girls, besides i have been chasing after loren for 4 years now and she has yet to even let me feel her breasts. so i think that is a lost cause." stated randy knowing mark was doing better if he was asking about loren.

"so what do you say we go down to my room so we can get some sleep?" asked randy knowing the sooner mark got to sleep the sooner the storm would end for him.

"but what about.. you know... you did say you liked boys after all." asked mark trying to get a handle on this whole thing about if he could or could not give randy thank you blow jobs, because he REALLY did like doing it.

"how about this, you can give me thank you's BUT only if you want to and not if you think you have to. plus make sure a am awake first so i can at least enjoy them. you do not have to give them it is a big brothers job to protect little brothers without getting ANY kind of payment." said randy hoping he had straightened out the problem in mark's mind for him.

"try telling that to brad sometime." replied mark as he got up to head for the door with the best big brother ever. an not for the sex thing but because he had protected mark for ten years from storms without asking anything in return and not making fun of his problem as brad had in the past. an even thou mark had been a jerk to randy the last few days randy still loved him enough to come find and protect him yet again.

"brad is a jerk you should know that by now." responded randy as the walled down the hall headed for the stairs. 


End file.
